


Come Go With Me

by HobbitatHogwarts



Series: Season 2: All the Different Ways We Could Have Gotten the Peggy/Daniel Kiss [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 1x08, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Set It Up Pizza Scene Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: “This the best meal I’ve ever had.” she says decisively. Daniel turns to look at her, and for some reason something clicks in his head. He has Peggy Carter in his bedroom. Beautiful, graceful, Peggy Carter who has tomato sauce at the corner of her mouth, and is chewing with her mouth open.This is basically the pizza scene from "Set it Up." Takes place in 1x08 "Valediction."





	Come Go With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the pizza scene from Netflix's fantastic romantic comedy "Set it Up"? Hell yes. This takes place in Season 1, so I know I'm technically cheating, but this was too good to pass up!

Peggy and Daniel walk down the deserted side streets of New York. Peggy holds a piping hot pizza box in one manicured hand, stumbling a bit in her heels. She can feel the buzz of one too many of Jack’s good whiskeys coursing through her body. Not even the fresh air is clearing her head and the edge of her vision is blurry. Peggy can hear Daniel struggling to keep pace behind her, and she can’t blame him, he had drunk almost as much whiskey as she, and that was saying something. They had left the celebratory office party early, in a desperate search for food. Daniel had recommended a pizza joint he knew and so they had stumbled out of the phone company, giggling and stumbling.

Daniel had lead them to a tiny restaurant, where he spoke to the elderly shop owner in fluent Italian. Peggy had leant against the wall, smiling at Daniel’s ease with the man, and the smooth sounds slipping from his tongue. She had to press her forehead to the cool glass window to stop her from thinking of other things involving his tongue. After a few minutes of Peggy unsuccessfully avoiding getting turned on, Daniel had emerged from the shop with a large pizza box in hand. She snatched it from him, and they took off into the midnight air. They wordlessly started heading towards Daniel’s apartment.

As Peggy attempts to walk in a straight line, Daniel suddenly leans over and opens the pizza box. She slaps the box shut. He looks over at her incredulously.

“You are going to let the smell out!” she protests. He pouts at her and she laughs, nudging him slightly, but not enough to throw him off his balance. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Daniel smile fondly at her. But he has that twinkle in his eye that he always seems to have when he looks at her. They round the street corner, and arrive at a large apartment building. Daniel stops abruptly just before the front door, leaning forward to look at something. Peggy goes to do the same, but his arm wraps around her front, keeping her behind him. She shivers when she feels the heat of his skin through her dress.

“Damn.” he says, leaning back. Peggy raises her eyebrows in question. He gives her an apologetic grimace. “The doorman is still awake. You cannot be seen entering my apartment, what would happen if someone from the office found out?” Peggy rolls her eyes fondly, blushing slightly. Of course Daniel would still be worrying about her virtue and reputation while still drunk out of his mind. Resting the pizza box against her hip she looks up at his building.

“Which floor are you on?” she asks, her eyes scanning.

“Second. The unit in the corner.” he answers, watching her. She smiles, stumbling towards the building.

“Your windows open. I’ll climb up.” She roughly grabs the latter hanging from the fire escape and pulls it. After another pull it comes willingly. She grips the pizza firmly against her hip, and tests her footing on the first ladder step. When it doesn’t immediately collapse under her weight she takes another.

“Peg shit, you’re going to fall!” Daniel says, concern in his voice.

“I’m alright, I’ll meet you up there.” she answers back, turning her head to smile reassuringly at him.

“Fine, but don’t drop my pizza!” he says. She laughs and nods. He hesitates, looking up at her, but eventually goes to enter his building. She hears him greet the doorman. Peggy moves her attention back to the ladder, trying to keep the pizza upright so the cheese doesn’t slide off. As she reaches the fire escape, she pushes the box forward, pulling herself up after it. She stumbles to a stand, straightening her skirt as best she can. She moves towards Daniel’s window, pushing it open as far as it can go. She picks up the pizza and sidles into the room, closing the window behind her.

It’s only when she flicks the lamp on that she realizes she’s in Daniel’s bedroom. As she kicks off her heels, she takes in the baseball memorabilia on the walls, the pictures of family on the bedside table. She can barely see his medal of valour on the bedside table, buried under ties and hidden behind a stack of comic books. She knows she should probably leave his bedroom and head to the kitchen or anywhere else really, but things suddenly go dizzy and she slides to the floor, back resting against the side of Daniel’s bed. She rests the pizza box on her thighs, the warmth of the box seeping through her stockings. There’s the sound of the key in the door.

* * *

Daniel opens the door to his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him quickly. As he sets his keys on his kitchen table, he looks around for Peggy. She’s not on the couch or in the kitchen as he would have guessed. _Shit. She better not have fallen_. There’s a thump from behind his closed bedroom door, and Daniel’s head snaps up. He walks to his bedroom, opening the door gingerly. He looks around his dimly lit room before his eyes fall on Peggy. She’s sitting on the floor beside his bed, legs crossed, pizza in her lap. His eyes widen in surprise.

“Comfy?” he says, hesitating in the doorway.

“My legs stopped working.” she says, her words slurred. Then her hand comes to her mouth, eyes wide. “Daniel, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” He waves away her apology, unbothered. She lets out a relieved sigh and lazily pats the floor beside her.

He pushes himself off from the door, coming to stand beside her. He sits hard on the bed, taking his jacket off, before sliding to the floor, hand bracing himself on the bed for support. He sighs as he hits the floor, legs extended in front of him. Peggy turns to smile at him. Both their attentions turn to the pizza.

“Ready?” Peggy asks. “One, two, three.” He nods and they open the pizza box together, the skin of their arms brushing as they do. As the smell of cheese and sauce hits them, he breathes in a contented sigh, and he can feel her shoulders relax against the bed beside him.

“Yes. Thank god.” he says.

“That looks so good.” she whispers. She goes to reach for a slice and he angles the box towards her.

“Just choose it.” she goes for a slice in the far corner. He looks over at her and her tongue is sticking out in concentration. The corner of his mouth quirks up in a smile. Cute is never a word he would have used to describe Peggy, but suddenly she’s just that. Cute. She finally rips the slice out, and sits back against the bed. Daniel grabs a slice and there’s a pause before they both dig in. The pizza hits his tongue and he’s never tasted anything better in his life. For a moment there’s only the sound of both their chewing. He turns to look at her to gauge her reaction.

“Wow.” she says, mouth full of pizza. He turns back towards his slice, taking another big bite.

“This the best meal I’ve ever had.” she says decisively. Daniel turns to look at her, and for some reason something clicks in his head. He has Peggy Carter in his bedroom. Beautiful, graceful, Peggy Carter who has tomato sauce at the corner of her mouth, and is chewing with her mouth open. He smiles, swallowing the last of his pizza, staring at her. She glances at him quickly, but does a double take when she sees him staring. She looks at him, and he sees her glance down at his lips briefly. His heart skips a beat. She meets his eyes and he swallows again, looking at her. She smiles at him, eyes bright in the lamplight. Daniel lets his pizza crust fall to the box and he leans forward, hand coming to brush against Peggy’s cheek. She giggles and he realizes too late that he has sauce all over his hand.

“Shit, sorry.” he says pulling back, looking away embarrassed. But quick as a flash and with a small roll of her eyes, Peggy grabs his hand and her tongue pokes out to lick at the sauce on his hand. Daniel goes still at the feeling of her tongue on his skin. Her mouth closes around his index finger and he takes a sharp intake of breath. Her cheeks hollow, sucking slightly at his finger and his eyes close, an involuntary groan leaving him. Daniel surges forward, capturing her bottom lip in his, her mouth opening willingly to let his tongue in. She tastes like pizza and whiskey and _Peggy_. Her hand comes to grip hard at his hair, but Daniel can’t say he minds the pain. He moves from her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses to her cheek to lick away the sauce he left there. He moves down to her neck, biting slightly over a spot in her neck.

Suddenly the pizza box is gone and Peggy is climbing in his lap. Her legs trap him in on either side, and her crotch is now dangerously close to his own. His hands come to trace the muscles in her back, pulling her closer as she kisses him silly. He bites at her lower lip, and she moans, rolling her hips down on his. Daniel gasps and rips himself away from her. Peggy looks down at him, hair dishevelled, lipstick smudged, eyes glassy.

“Peg, we’re super drunk.” he says.

“So?” she says, arms circling around him again. “I want you either way.” Her hips push down on his again and he groans. 

"So do I, but I don’t want us to do anything we’d regret or forget in the morning.” he says. She pouts at him and it takes all of his willpower not to take it back immediately.

“Fine, you’re probably right.” she says climbing off his lap. He misses the heat of her immediately. She slumps beside him, grabbing the pizza box, and taking another slice out.

“One for the road.” she explains, before standing.

“I can’t in good conscience let you walk home at this time to night.” he says. “Stay, I’ll take the couch.” he says, also struggling to his feet. When he’s finally standing face to face with her, he can’t help himself but kiss her again. He pulls her close, enjoying the fit of her body against his. As Peggy pulls back, her hand brushes against his cock. Daniel’s breath catches in his throat. Peggy smirks at him, but pushes him to the door. As he opens the door, she falls down onto his bed, and _oh if that isn’t a sight straight out of his dreams_. He watches from the doorway as she hitches her skirt up, unbuckling her garter and rolling her stocking down. Halfway down the second leg she turns her head to him and winks.

“Goodnight Daniel.”

“Goodnight.” he says, using all his will power to close the door.

They both forget about the half finished pizza on the floor.


End file.
